Empty Nest?
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: This was written for the Ron Weasley appreciation "Bloody Hell" contest


**This was written for the Ron Weasley appreciation challenge.**

**I own none of what you see and I am making no money from it.**

**Empty Nest?**

Ron Weasley was sleeping peacefully. This was not a normal occurrence. Previously the house had been filled with the sounds of playing children, either his own or the myriad of cousins that always seemed to stay over. Ron had always been a light sleeper, ever since the hunt. Because of that he always woke up early.

He cracked one eye open and looked at his bedside clock. He wondered what the occasion was, that allowed him to sleep so late. He then remembered that he and Hermione had dropped Hugo and Rose off at King's Cross yesterday. He wondered where Hermione was.

He climbed out of the bed. His knees cracked with the effort. _'When did I get so old?'_ he chuckled to himself. He walked through the quiet house looking for Hermione, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It felt wrong for the house to be so quiet. He checked for her in the study. She was not there. He smelled coffee and his stomach growled in protest.

He walked down the steps to the kitchen. Hermione was standing in front of the bay window that looks out over the backyard. Ron walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Good morning," he said.

Hermione leaned back into him and turned her head to kiss him.

"Mhmmm...morning," she murmured. "You're up earlier than I thought you would be," she said questioningly.

"Couldn't sleep...too quiet, if you can believe that," Ron answered, walking over to the coffee and fresh cinnamon rolls on the counter.

"You've been busy," he said, taking a bite of the roll.

"I think I still have a touch of that flu," she said. "I wasn't feeling well, and baking helps me feel better."

"Hmm," Ron swallowed, "do you need to go see the healer?"

"No, I feel much better now," she said. She paused for a moment listening to lack of sounds.

"Doesn't seem right, does it?" she asked.

"Whass sat?" Ron asked with his mouth still full.

"The house it seems too... I don't know, quiet is not the right word," she struggled to put her feeling into words.

"Dead.. I think," Ron answered. "Not in the sad way, rather in the way people describe a dead calm on the sea. Ya know, unnatural."

Hermione looked at Ron as he sat eating. Even after all this time he could still surprise her. She had once said he had the emotional depth of a teaspoon. She now knew she was wrong. He was one of the most deeply complex people she had ever seen. He just guarded it with a buffoon persona he had perfected.

Hermione started to feel tears running down her cheeks.

"'Mione," Ron said, seeing her tears, "what's wrong?" He got up, crossed the kitchen and took her in his arms.

"I don't know," she blubbered. "I just feel sad, all of a sudden. But I'm happy too. Does that make sense?" she asked.

Ron stiffened and pulled Hermione from the hug, holding her at arm's length. He turned his head sideways and looked hard at Hermione.

"Nahh," he said, "it can't be."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, think about it," he said. "You've been sick, not sleeping well and you're emotional as hell."

"No," Hermione said, her face showing shock, "I can't be."

"Well when was the last time you... ya know," Ron asked blushing.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione grinned. "After all we've been through it still makes you uncomfortable?"

"I can't help it," he said, " and don't change the subject."

"It's been a few months, but at my age, the books say that's not that uncommon," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself..

"Well, do you still know the spell?" he asked.

"Yes the full spell takes 5 minutes to complete," she said nervously.

"Well you should do it, you're best with spells," he said.

"When are you gonna stop using that excuse?" she smiled, preparing to cast the spell.

"When it quits being true, I s'pose," he answered not missing a beat.

Hermione said the incantation and a small orb of light floated out from her wand, circled her three times and stopped in front of her.

She sat at the table and Ron sat, beside her.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I...I'm not sure," she sounded scared. "How about you?"

"Well, whatever happens we'll deal. We always do," he said.

"The orb will change colors if I'm pregnant. If it can tell, the orb will turn pink for a girl and blue for a boy," Hermione explained in her, what Ron called, teacher voice.

"That's kinda cliched isn't it," he asked.

"It's a very old spell," she answered. "It was first created and used in 1787 by..."

"Forget I said anything," Ron interrupted.

Hermione was about to say something in response when she saw the orb flash brightly and wink out.

She felt relieved yet very sad. It would have been nice to have another child, to watch her learn, to be able to teach her first spells to her.

Ron felt sad yet relief. It would have been nice to have another child, to watch him grow strong, to be able to give him his first broom ride.

Both of them were busy lost in their thoughts, when the orb flashed back into existence and split into two separate balls, one blue and the other pink.

"Does that mean..." Ron choked out the words.

"Twins," Hermione said, barely audible.

The two orbs winked back out leaving the couple in stunned silence.

Ron scratched his head and sat back in his chair.

Hermione took a large breath and let it out slowly.

Ron looked at Hermione sitting stiffly in her chair, looking lost. His face broke into a big grin and he stood up and pulled her to her feet in a large hug.

"Careful," she giggled, "you're squashing me."

Ron kissed her and felt the same spark he felt every time their lips met.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Merlin, we have so much to do. We need to make up a nursery. There are so many people to tell." She walked quickly to the stairs. "I need to make a list. I really should make an appointment with a healer. We should take some refresher courses too," she said climbing the stairs.

Ron heard her voice trail off, as she went upstairs. He walked to the counter tore off a rather large chunk of cinnamon roll and popped it into his mouth.

Ron swallowed and looked around at the kitchen. It didn't feel dead at all.

"Ronald, are you planning on helping me any time soon?" Hermione said from the top of the stairs. "We have a lot to do you know?"

Ron smiled and shook his head, moving to the stairs.

"Bloody hell."


End file.
